Guardian Angel
by Starcatcher-Girl
Summary: Buttercup's guardian angel gives you her point of view of Buttercup's life, which Buttercup wishes was so much different. Please Review! Thanks!


Disclaimer: I do not own The PowerPuff Girls, like everyone else on here.

Summary: Buttercups guardian angel's point of view of Buttercups life. Everything since the beginning of middle school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buttercup sits alone at the lunch table. Her sisters away with their cliques. She has no friends that are girls, only me and her sisters to watch over her. She always hung out with the boys. But after she became to tough and started fights at school, shes alone and away from the world. She watches her lunch, but dosen't eat it. Girls point and stare, laugh at her that shes alone and away from the rest. She misses her boy friends, they always wrestled and played jokes on teachers. But sooner than expected, she became a bully, not the little tomboy she once was.

I watch her everday, ever since the inccident of the creation of her. Her and her sisters had much larger eyes than everyone else, and were made fun of constantly. But because of their extrodinary powers, they save the city of Townsville whenever it is need of saving.

In elementary school, everything was wonderful. She had more girl friends then boys. She wasn't all pretty and preppy, but she liked to hang out with those kind of girls. She still played tackle football with the guys at recess, and always had to go back to hopscotch, swinging, and drawing.

First grade was good for her. She was liked by a few new students and knew how to make friends with a chocolate bar and a few bags of M&M's. Sometimes she made friends for the wrong reasons, but I always guided her to true talking and having fun.

Second grade was a little harder, because they had a lot of more work. Every week they'd do a fun worksheet, and if they didn't get it done like the teacher wanted it be done, they wouldn't get two cookies after lunch every friday. She had lost a few friends after some fights, but still held strong with other hundreds she had.

Through the rest of the elementary years, she had a good life, losing and gaining, getting in trouble a few times, but overall was better than she had wanted to expect. Middle school made her life so much worse, she always says that to herself in the girls bathroom. She wants to wear everything black forever, but the Professor dosen't want to waste money on everything black after she has more dresses and colorfull clothing than she can handle.

Back to the lunch room, she dosent move when a empty milk carton is thrown at her. Next time, she knows, it will be a full carton. The boys are literally afraid of her, because of her strong muscles and powers, they are defenseless. She's in the seventh grade, when she starts to like boys and gets a lot more changes in life. No more kiddy crushes, more like calling them 'cuties', or 'hotties'. She has her time of the month now, later than Bubbles and Blossom did. She hates all her teachers and classmates and wants to dissapear. When she breaks down, I pick her up and want to tell her that it'll be okay if she stays strong. But I can't, I'm not mortal and cannot contact with the person on guarding.

Crime fighting was all Buttercup enjoyed anymore. Only robbers and monsters were all she could deal with. As the weeks progressed, less and less monsters came to Townsville. Mojo Jojo had given up defeating them, and so did The Gang Green Gang, Medusa, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and all the other crime committing foes. Soon enough, only a crime or two happened a month, and Buttercup's life went down again.

She finally got her own room, and painted the walls green, and got everything else different shades of green. This suited her well enough, even though she wanted black, she learned to live wearing and loving the color green. But theres one thing she missed having in her room. The three windows on the wall. Now it was only one circle. She dispised it, and didn't wanted to have three, so her two sisters could come in during Christmas and watch out the windows at all the Christmas lights like the did in their elementary years.

She missed having to share a room, but liked her own. She wrote in her journal everyday about pasttimes she had with her sisters. The Christmas light watching, the crime fighting, the stuffed animals Bubbles had, and most of all, the feeling at night of not being alone in her room. She missed Christmas, of course, most of all. At night, she thought of how living in London or some other large city and watching the lights and cars. Walking in plaza's and shopping, looking at the large Christmas tree in the middle of each big city.

"It's not fair." Buttercup says every night, staring out her only window, "I wanna move so far away from this town I can make new friends. I don't want to be the bully, I want to have friends, I hate being so depressed all the time."

A knock on the door startles her.

"Come in." she says anxiously. And as she had hoped, in walked Bubbles, in her night gown.

"I thought you'd be lonely." Bubbles says, standing next to Buttercup. "I know you've been down these last couple of weeks. I'm sorry you have no one to hang out with. I tried to convince the girls-"

"The girls? Is that what you call your little group? Well, I don't have 'the girls' in my vocabulary." Buttercup said going over to her bed and crossing her legs.

"You know it's nearly Christmas break, your favorite time of the year." Bubbles said sitting next to her sister.

"Yeah, but how will it be different from all those other years?" Buttercup said staring out the window from her bed. "It'll be good to be away from all the students, all the laughing and pointing. I'll have gifts and stuff to keep me company, and you." Bubbles smiled. Then Buttercup sneered, "And you and Blossom will be with your posse somewhere shopping for each other!" Bubbles frowned, but then smiled again.

"Well, the Professor told me something you'll love." she gave off her goofy grin all her friends love so much. "We're going somewhere big for Christmas."

"Where?" Buttercup said in a bored tone. "Shopping in the city? Sitting by the lake? Eating all the Christmas cookies at the big fest tomorrow?"

"No." Bubbles said in a silly tone. "Silly, we're going out of the country!" Buttercup jumped up.

"Where?" she asked.

"It's not even on this continent." Bubbles said.

"Erm..." Buttercup said. "Austrailia? Where it's warm?"

"Nope." Bubbles said. "England. _London_, England!"

They both squealed in happiness.

"Are we taking a plane?" Buttercup asked.

"Plane? Heck no, we're flying the Professor there, well Blossom is anyway. We're carrying luggage, and we'll get there in like, ten minutes!" Bubbles said cheerfully. "We're leaving tomorrow morning. Professor didn't want me to tell you until tomorrow, but hey, its better than telling you before we leave!" They both laughed.

"Good night." Buttercup said giving Bubbles a hug, and with that she left the room. Buttercup layed on her bed on her back. She was so happy, she wanted to make her room pink, blue, and green again together, and hug the world.

I was happy for her, being her guardian angel I had to, but sincerly, I was, her life was rebooting all over and she was becoming more of a better person than she ever expected.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

First chapter, any good? Please review!


End file.
